Avatar Version Songs
by NormalIsTheWatchword
Summary: ATLA versions of Hey There Delilah, Everytime We Touch, Big Girls Don't Cry, Sk8r Boi, Proud to be an American, Rockstar, That's How I beat Shaq, Welcome to the black parade, Bubbly and Stacy's mom. Not necessarily funny, but very cute. OFF HIATUS!
1. Big Boys Don't cry

A/N- Hi everybody! This is me writing nothing new and just putting all of my previous "song-fics" as you could call them, together. Please read and review them anyway because it would be super nice of you to. If anyone has any ideas for another "song-fic" please tell me and I'll definitely write it. Gracias. This song is supposed to be like what Aang would be telling Katara when he leaves her to face the firelord on his own.

Disclaimer: 'Big girls don't cry' is written and performed by Fergie, not me. And I don't own avatar either because if I did, there'd be a lot more kataang action.

Big Boys Don't Cry

The smell of your seaweed lotion lingers on me now  
You should be on your trip back to the water tribe  
You need some shelter for your own protection baby

I need to be by myself and center,  
Peace, Serenity 

[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, The firelord and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm going to miss you like Sokka misses his boomerang  
But I've got to go save the whole world  
Its time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry 

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Real Legends don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay 

[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, The firelord and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm going to miss you like Sokka misses his boomerang  
But I've got to go and save the whole world  
Its time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry 

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play pai-sho and air-ball   
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can kiss me in a cave if you want to  
Cause I want to kiss you too

Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go  
The war's getting really bad  
I need to be by myself and center,  
Peace, Serenity 

[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, The firelord and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like Sokka misses his boomerang  
But I've got to go save the whole world  
Its time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry 

La Da Da Da Da Da


	2. Bendr Boi

A/N- Hello and wotcher my fellow avatards! This is my second avatar-style-song-fic of the series. I'm super Anyway, this is a song I'm writing based on Avril Lavigne's "Sk8tr Boi" and I know that Sokka and Toph don't disapprove of Aang, and that the Earth rumble 3 has already passed, but I needed some stuff that fit better. Also I couldn't think of a way to change the last line. If anyone has any more ideas for another song, please tell me because I'm having some serious writer's block

Disclaimer; I do not own avatar because if I did, Zuko would wear a leather jacket. I don't own Avril Lavigne or her songs either.

Bendr Boi

He was an airbender  
She was a waterbender  
Can I make it anymore obvious? 

He was a bald monk  
And she had hair loopies.  
What more can I say?

He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well. 

And Sokka and Toph  
They stuck up their nose.  
They had a problem with his monk-ish clothes. 

He was a bendr boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't tall enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her bending was out of place  
She needed to get a new master. 

After the war, She sits at home. Feeding her brother, she's all alone.  
She walks down the street and guess who she sees. bendr boi fighting at Earth Rumble 3. 

She calls up Toph  
She already knows  
And she got the tickets to see his show. 

She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a bendr boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't tall enough for her.  
Now he's the avatar, Bending earth, water, and fire. Does your pretty face see what he's worth? 

Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends.

It's too bad that you couldn't see.. see the bender that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside. 

He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious? 

We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we bend each other's world? 

You met the bendr boi, you said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he use to know. 


	3. Hey There Katara

A/N- This is an avatar version of "Hey there Delilah" by the plain white tees. It's the seong in the series. It would be like Aang singing to Katara. Have Fun.

**Hey There Katara**

Hey there Katara

What's it like in Ba Sing Sei?

I'm a whole nation away

But girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Omashu can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Katara

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Just go waterbend a little

Close your eyes

Listen to the wind it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

What you do to me

Hey there Katara

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl

Someday I'll pay the bills as avatar

We'll have it good

We'll have the hope I knew we would

Having hope is good

Hey there Katara

I've got so much left to say

If every time I grew my hair out

It would take your breath away

I'd grow it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got lemurs and bison

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Sokka and Toph would make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Katara I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Katara

You be good and don't you miss me

A few more years and we'll win the

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Katara here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

Oh it's your hair loopies

It's your hair loopies

A/N-Nobody has sent me any ideas for new songs!!!! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R+R


	4. Everytime You Bend

A/N- Here's my avatar version of "Every time We Touch" by Cascada. I wanna thank Happydude209 for giving me the idea. It is, of course, what Aang sings to Katara. So here it is…

**Every Time You Bend**

Disclaimer: I don't own squat b/c if I did, Aang and Katara's kiss in "Nightmares and Daydreams" would be real, not a daydream. And I don't own Cascada, or her song.

I still hear your voice when I'm in the avatar state,  
I still see you in my daydreams,   
Forgive me you're my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you I wouldn't have survived.

Cause every time you bend,  
I get this feeling and that one time we kissed, I swore I could fly.   
Toph can feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
I need to stay alive,  
Cause every time you bend,  
I feel the static and that one time we kissed I reached for the sky.  
Toph can hear my heartbeat so,  
I can't let you go.   
I need to stay alive

Your arms are my air temple, your heart is my sky.  
You can bend the tears that I cry.   
The good and the bad times we've been through them all,  
You make me rise when I fall. 

Cause every time you bend,  
I get this feeling and that one time we kissed, I swore I could fly.  
Toph can feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
I need to stay alive  
Cause every time you bend,  
I feel the static and that one time we kissed I reached for the sky.  
Toph can feel my heart beat so,  
I really can't let you go.   
I need to stay alive

Cause every time you bend,  
I get this feeling and that one time we kissed I swore I could fly.  
Toph can feel my heartbeat fast,  
I want this to last,  
I need to stay alive.

A/N-Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. I wanna be an Avatar

A/N- Hi again. This fic is based off the song 'Rockstar' by Nickelback. I'm sure you all know it and could you pretty please review. This song was suggested to me by my homie, Happydude209. So gracias to that person as well. I NEED MORE IDEAS! I've been getting great ones from a lot of people, but I still need more. Also, some of the parts are missing b/c the lyrics search engine I used was weird.

Disclaimer: Yeah sure, I own Nickelback, and avatar.

I wanna be an Avatar

I'm through with standin' in line  
To parties I'll never get in  
It's like the end of the war  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new temple  
On a big mountain  
And a bathroom I can play airball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For Appa and me  
(Yeah, so tell what you need)

I'll need a.. a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big white bison with a bedroom on it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)--

I want a new submarine full of old air staffs  
My own star on Ba Sing Sei Boulevard  
Somewhere between Longchen and  
Kyoshi is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even grow my hair and call myself Aang

[CHORUS  
'Cause we all just wanna be avatars  
And live in air temples flying bison  
Kyoshi girls come easy and the food comes cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we're all vegans  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the Earth kings  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Waterbender  
With her dark brown hair  
And well...

Hey, hey, I wanna be an avatar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be an avatar

I wanna be great like Kuruk without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up firebenders  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the fruit pies, ha ha)

I think I'm gonna dress my  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Beifong mansion  
Gonna date a waterbender that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even grow my hair and call myself Aang

[CHORUS  
'Cause we all just wanna be avatars  
And live in air temples flying bison  
Kyoshi girls come easy and the food comes cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we're all vegans  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the Earth kings  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every waterbender  
With her jet black hair  
And well...

I'm gonna bend the elements  
That offend the elders  
Gonna eat a snack  
From my glider dispenser

Get washed-up gurus clearing my chakras  
Re-clear 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

[CHORUS  
'Cause we all just wanna be avatars  
And live in air temples flying bison  
Kyoshi girls come easy and the food comes cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we're all vegans  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the Earth kings  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every waterbender  
With her dark brown hair  
And well...

Hey, hey, I wanna be an avatar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be an avatar


	6. Proud To Be An Avatard

A/N- I know I haven't written any new stories in a while, but I can't think of any new songs. I was humming this the other day b/c we had to sing "Proud to be an American" in music or whatever. It is my proclamation of "AVATAR-LOVE" to the world. Oh, and I don't own this song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Proud to be an avatard

If tomorrow all the things were gone  
Aang worked for all his life.  
And he had to start again  
with just his lemur and bison

I'd thank my lucky spirits,  
to be living here today.  
'Cause the avatar stands for freedom,  
and they can't take Aang away.

And I'm proud to be an avatard  
where at least I know I'm me  
and I wont forget that Roku died  
who reincarted Aang for me

And I gladly bend right  
next to him, if I were in the avatar world  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this show.  
Yue bless ATLA

From the island of Kyoshi  
to the little town of Chin  
Across the mail chutes of Omashu  
From nation to great nation

From The fire nation capital  
and the city of Ba Sing Sei  
Well there's pride in every ava-heart  
and its time we stand and say

And I'm proud to be an avatard  
where at least I know I'm me  
and I wont forget that Roku died  
who reincarted Aang for me

And I gladly bend right  
next to him, if I were in the avatar world  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this show.  
Yue bless ATLA

And I'm proud to be an avatard  
where at least I know I'm me  
and I wont forget that Roku died  
who reincarted Aang for me

And I gladly bend right  
next to him, if I were in the avatar world  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this show.  
Yue bless ATLA

------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. That's How I Beat Ozai

A/N-Yay! Finally. Another one. This is my Avatar version of "That's How I beat Shaq" by Aaron Carter…and before you all go and throw up, just read it please. It's really cute. gives the reader puppy-dog eyes Thanks. This idea to do an Aaron Carter song was given to me by H2P2. Just cause my rhyming is a tad off, doesn't mean you have to sue. Gracias…Enjoy.

And it goes, and it goes

And it goes a little something like this

Hit It!

Aang's in the house

Come on

Here we go

Aang's in the house

Yo gaang, check it out

Guess what happened to me

(Coco-Another crazy story, come on Aangie)

I was hanging at the capital

Just playing some airball

Working on my bending

(Yeah, we heard it all)

I heard the troops screaming

I thought it was for me

But then I saw a shadow

It tried to kill me

It was Firelord Ozai

(Sokka-What? What did he say?)

(Ozai-How 'bout some one-on-one, wanna be slayed?)

I told him why not, I got some time

But when I beat you real bad

Try not to cry

(Please Aang, are you for real?)

(One-on-one with Firlord Ozai?)

Yeah, really 2nd in line from the Firelord Azulon

(You must've been nervous)

I knew I could take him

Scared the guy, psyche him out

I said Ozai, you're in my house now

Start the battle the bisonwhistle blows

Pay attention close as the story goes...

It's like boom (boom)

I served it to the dupe

Like bam (bam)

I heard the troops screaming

out jam (jam)

I swear that I'm telling you the facts

Cuz that's how I beat Ozai

So check it out

I thought I had the lead

But then he started scoring more blows on me

I was scoring up bricks

(Zuko-Was it gettin real hot?)

I knew that there was a way that I could make it stop

I had a plan, I could change the pace

I said, Yo Oz, you didn't wear your underwear

He looked down, I took the lead

I'm taking him the scoon now watch me all

You can do it Aang, nothing to fret

Come on Ozzie, had enough yet?

Through and through, I'm catching up

I guess he's getting nervous

Cuz he already lost

It's like boom (boom)

I served it to the dupe

Like bam (bam)

I heard the troops screaming

out jam (jam)

I swear that I'm telling you the facts

Cuz that's how I beat Ozai

Blow after blow

Jam after jam

Katara's always cheering

(Katara- Aang is the man!)

move after move

Jam after jam

Katara's always cheering

(Katara- Aang is the man!)

Fire Army was shocked

couldn't believe it was real

(I can't believe the avatar just stuffed Ozai)

One more second, was all that remained

Put my air glider up

I put him in shame

I must admit that it sounds real crazy

But I strook him last

Then he cried like a baby

Sorry Ozai, I should've let you win

You're good too

And we can still be friends

The troops went nuts

They put me on their shoulders

Then I heard a voice

And it sounded like Katara's

(Katara-Get up for bending pratice, you're gonna be late!)

Babe, can't you see that I'm putting him to shame?

(Katara- How could you be fighting if you're still in bed?)

(Katara- Are you gettin' sick, did you hit your head?)

Aw, man it was all a dream

I guess that kinda thing could never happen to me

It's like boom (boom)

I served it to the dupe

Like bam (bam)

I heard the troops screaming

out jam (jam)

I swear that I'm telling you the facts

Cuz that's how I beat Ozai

--

A/N-Go Forth and REVIEW!


	8. Welcome to The Fire Nation

A/N-Wow. That was the shortest time between updates ever. I got a new laptop and I guess it's easier to type things rather than write them then type. Here we have "Welcome To The Fire Nation" originally "Welcome To The Black Parade" by MCR. This is dedicated to Nicole and Mary, without whom I would never have understood this song. You guys rock. By the way this idea is from, Princess Candy-Lollipop Star, who is my best friend. This is basically about "Zuko's Issues", in so many words. So send in ideas! Go Review! Suggest Stuff!

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Gerard Way, and Avatar. He could be a guest star!!

When I was a young boy,

My father took me to

To have an Ag-Ni-Kai

He said,

"Son now and when you grow up, you will be disowned and of the broken,

The beaten and the damned"

He said

"You won't defeat me, your demons, or all The Fire Nation, the plans that we have made"

Because one day your mom will leave you,

She'll be a phantom, then I'll leave you in the summer,

To rule the Fire Nation"

Sometimes I get the feeling Ursa's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

When Aang's gone I want you all to know I'll Carry on,

I'll Carry on

Though it's dead and gone believe me your ponytail will carry on

Carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I cant contain it

The Fire-Anthem won't explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams

Ozai's misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it red and take it back

Lets shout it loud and clear

Do you fight it to the end

We hear the call to

To carry on

I'll carry on

Though it's dead and gone believe me Your ponytail will carry on

I'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated You're emo girlfriend marches on

And on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause

I could not care at all Do or die

You'll never make me

Cause the world, will never take my heart

You can try, you'll never break me

Want it all,

I'm gonna play this part

Wont explain or say i'm sorry

I'm not ashamed,

I'm gonna show my scar (A/N-HAHAHALOL-Zuko's Scar!)

You're the airbending staff, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..

I'm just a teenager,

I'm not a hero

Just a Prince, who's meant to sing this song

Just a teenager,

I'm not a hero

I -- don't -- care

Carry on

We'll carry on

Though it's dead and gone believe me your ponytail will carry on

I'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated your emo girlfriend marches on

I'll carry on

I'll carry on

I'll carry on

A/N-Did you know that the review buttons on my stories are special in that when you leave a review, a magical leprechan will pop out of your computer?

So go everyone! Now! And receive your magical leprechan!

Not Actually True


	9. Bubbly

A/N- Hi again. Sorry about the lack of actually writing a new song. I've just had trouble finding one that actually works. I'm not sure this one does, either. I got this idea from Tang Si Ming-Yue. Thanks for the suggestion. Honestly I think I did a terrible job on this. It really isn't funny or interesting, It's ridiculously generic and all the rhymes suck. Please don't be as harsh as I know you will be.

I've been awake for a while now

You unfroze me just like a child now

Cause that first time I saw your bubbly face

I asked you to penguin sledding and we raced

It starts in my arr-ow

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes, Toph will always know

Sokka gets riled,

But please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Where ever we go

The rain is fallin on Appa's mane

but we are ridin on him like a plane

On his saddle stayin safe and warm

You're my forever girl that I adore

It starts in my arr-ow

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes, Toph will always know

Sokka gets riled,

But please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Where ever we go

What am I gonna say

when you care for me this way

I just...mmmmmm

It starts in my arr-ow

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes, Toph will always know

Sokka gets riled,

But please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Where ever we go

I've been unfrozen for a while now

You woke me up in just like a child now

Cause that one time you held me in your arms

I was comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my arr-ow

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes, Toph will always know

Sokka gets riled,

But please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Where ever we go

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever you go, I'll always know

Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

A/N-Remember that saying, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." ?! ?! ?! ?!


	10. Toph Beifong: Stacy's Mom

A/N-Oh! Dear God I've written another. So, Last month I went to a Panic! At the disco/Plain White T's/ a few others Concert. And when they sang "Hey There Delilah" I sang a few lyrics from "Hey There Katara". Hehe. I'm such a spaz. Thought I'd share that lil' experience with you. Anyways, I don't remember when I wrote this, I just found it in an old notebook yesterday. My friend Sarah wrote lil' notes and edits all over the page, so I guess she must've helped me. So thanks Sarah! Now, on with "Stacy's Mom" or "Toph Beifong" as it may be. I think this is my first Tokka songfic thingie. Correct me if I'm wrong. 3 3

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

Toph how did you ever get to be so cool? (be so cool)

Even though you can't swim in the pool (swim in the pool)

We finally got back, from our world-round trip (world round trip)

Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, We're not the same old gaang that we used to be.

We're all grown up now, baby can't you see

Toph Beifong has got it going on.

She's all I want and we've waited for so long.

Suki, can't you see you're just not the girl for me

I know she's kind of young but I'm in love with Toph Beifong

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

Toph, do you remember when the war was still on? (war was still on)

When we were in the Fire Nation, you had a swimsuit on (swimsuit on)

I could tell Toph liked me from how she always stares (she always stares)

Or maybe its cuz' she's blind, I don't really care (I don't care)

Youtube has a lot of tokka AMV's

And since her parents hate her she could use a guy like me.

Toph Beifong has got it going on.

She's all I want and we've waited for so long.

Suki, can't you see you're just not the girl for me

I know she's kind of young but I'm in love with Toph Beifong

Toph Beifong has got it goin' on

She's all I want and we've fought for so long,

Suki can't you see your just not the girl for me,

I know she might be young but oh oh

(I know she might be young)

I'm in love with (Toph Beifong oh oh)

(Toph Beifong oh oh)

I'm in love with Toph Beifong

I 3 REVIEWS!


	11. Oh hey

A/N-Hi there. This is an author's note. Deal with it.


End file.
